


A wedding

by Halfling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers' wedding. Fluffy romance and fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](halfsuper.tumblr.com).  
> I apologize for all the cute cliche lovey dovey-ness. Only, not really :D

Tony was late to the wedding. _Their_ wedding. Steve was trying not to panic, but every time he looked to Pepper, she just shook her head. If she didn’t know where he was, that was probably bad. Fury and Rhodey had already taken off to track him down, and the rest of the small group of wedding guests were getting restless.

It didn’t help that most of the guests consisted of either Avengers or SHIELD agents. They were probably all of them armed, despite Steve’s request that today be a peaceful one, and none of them used to standing around with nothing to do. Pepper took Steve by the arm and lead him to the rail of the yacht Tony had insisted they buy for the sole purpose of getting married in the waters of Manhattan’s Upper Bay.

“I’m sure he just got caught up in something, you know how he is,” she assured him. “We’ve got everyone who can find him out looking, it’ll be any minute now, I know it.” She gave him one of her winning Pepper Potts smiles.

“I know. You’re right.” Steve nodded, trying to convince himself as much as Pepper. “Bruce said they were up late working on something so I’m sure he just slept late.”

“That must be it!” Pepper agreed with a little too much enthusiasm. They both knew that couldn’t be it; Jarvis would have let them know if Tony was anywhere in Stark Tower. “Oh!” She hurried to answer her phone when it rang.

Steve gripped the rail and stared out at the port where the boat was still docked. Tony and Steve had agreed to spend a little time apart from each other right before the wedding to build suspense (Tony’s idea), so Steve had been staying with Pepper and hadn’t even seen Tony in two days, though they had talked on the phone just the day before. He was definitely having regrets about that now. What if Tony was enjoying his time alone and was having doubts about the whole thing?

“Steve?” Pepper put her hand on his arm again to get his attention. “Don’t panic, but—”

“What is it?” He interrupted, ice forming in his gut as he immediately began imagining the worst.

“Nothing. Just, a couple Doombots attacking the city.” She gripped his arm harder when Steve made to flee the boat. “He said to stay put. Tony’s comm is knocked out but War Machine is there helping. He said he didn’t want you to worry, and that he’s got it under control, he just might be a little late.”

Steve rubbed his temples with one hand, trying to quell the rush of emotions threatening to overtake him. His Captain America shield was below deck. He didn’t expect to need it today, but for some reason he didn’t feel right just leaving it somewhere. “Did he say where this confrontation was happening?”

Pepper hesitated. “Uh, Brooklyn somewhere. But you are not going, Steve. He and Rhodey are handling it.”

“You know I can’t just stand here and wait, what if something goes wrong, or—” He was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind as an Iron Man-shaped projectile flew past the deck of the yacht. A Doombot-shaped projectile followed soon after, with a War Machine-shaped projectile not far behind.

The passengers of the boat looked up and collectively watched as the three duked it out above their heads. A minute later, the Doombot exploded in a shower of sparks. War Machine and Iron Man landed on the deck, rocking the boat and ushering applause from a few of the more impressionable SHIELD agents.

“Tony!” Steve shouted and ran to his side.

Tony flipped up the armor’s mask and gave him his best smile. “Sorry I’m late. Had a little business run away from me there, but I took care of it. Are you ready to get hitched?”

“Now? Tony, Pepper said those things were attacking the city! I think we have bigger things to worry about right now!”

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Nonsense! I always said I wanted to get married with a bang! Well, actually I’ve never said that, but now I can’t imagine why not because it’s obviously a brilliant idea. Let’s do this, come on!”

“But, the city?” Steve asked, still a little dazed from the commotion.

“Fury’s got it. He sends his apologies and threatened to kick us both out of the Avengers if we didn’t save him a piece of cake.” Tony started dragging him to the boat’s makeshift alter as the rest of the wedding guests settled into their seats.

“Okay, but, you aren’t dressed?” It was the last objection Steve could think of.

“Please,” Tony said, gesturing to the Iron Man armor he was still wearing. “This is the best suit I own. Do you want to get married or not?”

Steve took a deep breath. “Of course I want to. You’re right. Let’s do this.”

“That’s my Captain.” Tony said with a grin.

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Vows, rings, and kisses were exchanged, tears were shed, and many congratulations were given all around. Everyone agreed it was the most fun they’d had at a wedding in a long time, no doubt aided by the super-powered game of keepaway that Tony and Rhodey played with Cap’s shield, which Natasha eventually won when the shield flew a little too close to her hair for her patience.

Other entertainment included Clint doing trick shots with the party favors with the bow and arrows he had somehow managed to bring on board, and Thor forcing everyone to try Asgardian mead, which they all agreed was terrible tasting, but an excellent way to clear the sinuses. Bruce and Tony revealed what they’d been working on, a small, carefully designed capsule with a fuze, that when lit would shoot itself into the sky and explode in a variety of fireworks that lasted long enough to give a proper display, complete with epic finale. They held a demonstration after it got dark enough, and witnesses later would attest the show was even more impressive than New York’s annual Fourth of July celebration.

That night, or rather the next morning when Tony and Steve finally escaped the party, they stripped and climbed into the shower that Tony had built himself and designed for two.

“What do you say, Cap,” Tony asked, turning on the water. “Ready for a lifetime of days like today? I’m sorry it was a little chaotic at the start.”

Steve laughed and kissed Tony for what was probably the hundredth time that day. “I need a little chaos in my life. Why do you think I married you?”

“Good answer,” Tony replied and kissed him back.


End file.
